Question: Simplify the following expression: ${4y-11+y+5}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {4y + y} {-11 + 5}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {5y} {-11 + 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {5y} {-6}$ The simplified expression is $5y-6$